Pretty Little Runaway
by LuvPurple99
Summary: Courtney DiLaurentis has left her old life behind. When she finds herself in Middleton, Colorado, and meets two famous teen heroes, can she really start anew? But those who forget the past... Sequel to "Pretty Little Secret Keeper." Pre-Graduation.
1. Chapter 1: Not In Rosewood Anymore

**A/N: **Here's the sequel to my first story, _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_. I got this up much sooner than I thought I would. I was deciding whether to do a crossover with Sara Shepard's other series _The Lying Game_ or with one of my favorite shows _Kim Possible_. I decided on Kim Possible because I thought of more ideas I could write about. (Although I will probably do a _Lying Game_ fanfic sometime in the future). Hope you like it!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP_ is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Pretty Little Runaway**

**Chapter 1: I Have A Feeling I'm Not In Rosewood Anymore**

"_**Turn to me and be gracious to me, for I am lonely and afflicted." –Psalm 25:16**_

_You can't hide forever, darling. _

_XOXO_

_A_

Courtney DiLaurentis stared at the screen on her phone. Text after text had come in for the past two weeks from her twin sister, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, and her former best friend, Spencer Hastings. Every single one had been unnerving… and a threat. Courtney slid down against the base of a tree in a wooded area near a park. She ran her hands through her long, platinum blonde hair and down the length of her heart-shaped face. She took a deep, shivering breath and let it out slowly.

She had been on the run for over a month now. She didn't even know what state or town she was in. She had lost track after Iowa. By this time, Courtney had hoped she would have seen 'Missing' posters or newscasts on a missing twin from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. But that was just a fool's dream, and she knew it. Her family's perfect reputation in high society would be destroyed if they sent out a search for a missing daughter, when Alison had been their only known daughter forever. Courtney just wasn't perfect enough. What family wouldn't be ashamed of a thirteen-year-old twin who had basically lived in mental hospitals for half her life because she impersonated her sister a few times? Why would any family want to look for the 'crazy twin'?

Hot tears burned her baby blue eyes. She wiped them away quickly. Courtney DiLaurentis did _not_ cry. Especially not in public. However, when she looked around, she found she was alone. The air was still and silent. It felt like she was the only person in the world. So she made an exception, and let the tears stream down her dirt-and-makeup-caked face. She put her hands to her face and sobbed until she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, for the last time, Ron. Drakken was not trying to steal Christmas!" Kim Possible sternly told her long-time-best-friend-turned-boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Ron looked at her skeptically.

"Think about it, KP. He stole the world's largest laser and aimed it at the North Pole, _where Santa Claus lives_," he added forcefully. "He was _so_ trying to steal Christmas by melting the place where it all happens!" Kim rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to argue anymore. Today was supposed to be a day all to them, without villains or school work to worry about. The teen heroes had planned to have an early lunch at their favorite Mexican-themed restaurant, Bueno Nacho, and then take a walk through Middleton Park. After that, they'd relax on their favorite hilltop and watch the sun set. The redhead and the blonde boy stopped to take a rest on one of the benches in the park. Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Today was going to be perfect. And she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Courtney woke up, it was dark. She groggily looked around her surroundings. The trees swayed slightly in the late-summer breeze. The scene was so peaceful, she almost forgot about everything that had happened in the last two months. That is, until the comforting sound of swishing leaves was replaced with a terrifyingly familiar giggle.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Courtney turned to her right.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Spencer Hastings laughed as she flipped her own blonde hair over her shoulder, but didn't respond to her question. Then another voice came from her left.

"I told you that you couldn't hide forever, darling," Alison DiLaurentis sneered as she flanked Courtney's left side.

"H-how did you find me?" Courtney stuttered. Her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute.

"That's for us to know and for you to _never_ find out," Spencer smirked. The grip on her shoulder tightened, and she felt Alison grab her left wrist and twist it behind her back. Spencer pounced toward Courtney. Courtney's arms and legs flailed, trying to keep her assailants away from her.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! _Leave me alone_!" Courtney screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Hey! Stop kicking me!" Ron yelled.

"_Leave me alone_!" cried Courtney, still kicking. Ron backed off.

"Kim, I think we should listen to her and pretend this never happened," Ron said quickly as he began to turn around and walk away. Kim grabbed his arm.

"_Ron_. She's talking in her sleep," Kim pointed out. She avoided the kicks and punches and made her way toward Courtney. Kim shook her shoulders.

"Hey, hey. Wake up! _Wake up!_" Kim said firmly.

Courtney's eyes popped open. She looked around at her surroundings. She was still leaned against the same tree in the same wooded park, but it was almost nighttime. The sun was setting in the distance. Her heart still pounded crazily in her chest. The dream… it felt so _real_.

"Um… Where am I?" Courtney asked, trying to control her voice.

"Middleton, Colorado," Kim replied. Courtney's eyebrows shot up. _Colorado_? She had made it this far in a _month_?

"Do you mind telling us who exactly you are?" Kim asked. Courtney shook her head clear.

"Um, I'm Courtney… Courtney… Carlise," she lied. If she told them her real name, they would probably find her family and return her home and then Spencer and Ali would get rid of her for real. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kim Possible, and this is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable," Kim explained. "Why are you out here all alone?" Courtney hesitated. She couldn't tell them the truth, could she? She had to make something up, and quick.

"Um… Well… It's kinda a long story," Courtney replied. Which was the truth. It _was _a long story, one she didn't care to relive at the moment. Courtney stood up and stretched. Sleeping against trees for over a month could really bend you the wrong way.

"O-kay… Well if you need a place to stay, I think the guest room at my house is open," Kim said.

"Um, sure. That would be great. Thanks." Kim and Ron led her towards Kim's house. Courtney walked a few feet behind them. Suddenly, her phone chimed.

_Enjoy your time alone while it lasts, Courtney. Because we will find you. _

_XOXO_

_A_

Courtney stopped in her tracks. Her face went pale, and her hands started shaking. Kim and Ron turned around.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Kim asked. Courtney looked up from the screen.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Everything's fine," she replied. Kim and Ron shrugged and continued walking, Courtney followed as she typed a message.

_You don't own me anymore._

A reply came back almost immediately.

_Are you sure about that?_

Courtney shook her head clear and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She wasn't going to let this bother her any longer. Her old life was behind her. And now, hopefully, she could start anew.

**A/N: **Hope you liked the first chapter! Review and let me know if I should continue with the crossover or not! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter of _Pretty Little Runaway_. I hope everyone is enjoying it! In this chapter, Courtney tries to adjust to her new life while simultaneously trying to escape her old one. What will happen?

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP_ is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

"_**His mouth is full of lies and threats; trouble and evil are under his tongue." –Psalm 10:7**_

Courtney followed Kim and Ron into the Possible house.

"Mom! We're home!" Kim called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kimmie!" her mother called back. Anne Possible was a world-renowned brain surgeon. She had short, red hair that matched Kim's in color, and blue eyes. Courtney followed her hosts into the kitchen. Mrs. Dr. Possible turned away from the stove where she was cooking dinner. When she saw Courtney, she paused for a moment.

"Kim, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Um, I'm Courtney Carlisle," Courtney replied. Mrs. Possible looked her up and down, her expression softening a bit.

"Well, look at you! You're a mess! Why don't you go upstairs and clean up? I'm sure Kim has some old clothes that might fit you," Mrs. Possible said. Kim led Courtney upstairs. When she returned to the kitchen, her mother pulled her aside.

"Where did you find her? She looks like she's been through a tornado!" her mother exclaimed.

"Ron and I were taking a walk and she saw her sleeping against a tree. We asked her why she was out there alone, but all she said was it was a 'long story,'" Kim explained. "But something's off about her, I just know it. She got a text or something and acted like it was some sort of terrorist threat or something."

"Well, I'm sure everything's fine. But keep an eye on her, just in case," Mrs. Possible replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upstairs, as Courtney was finishing cleaning up, she heard her phone chime from the guest room. Her heart pounded as she made her way toward her cell phone, lying on the bed. Her hands shook as she picked it up and pressed READ.

_Ben Franklin once said "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." Jason already paid the price. Now it's your turn._

_XOXO_

_A_

A small _eep_ escaped from her lips. Was Alison saying what she thought was saying?

"Is everything okay?"

Courtney turned around. Kim was standing in the doorway. Ron must have left while she was cleaning up.

"Yeah. Everything is totally fine," Courtney replied. _Unless you count the fact that my twin sister and my former best friend are trying to kill me_, she added to herself. She exited out of the text screen a threw the phone back onto the bed.

"Well… Okay," Kim replied, not buying the excuse one bit. "If you need anything, let us know. Dinner is in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks," Courtney said. Kim walked out of the room.

_Something's up. And I will get to the bottom of it_, she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Back in Rosewood, PA**_

Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings sat on the throw rug in the middle of Alison's room. Her _real_ room. The one that Courtney lived in when she stole her identity.

"She needs to be dealt with. Or she could come back and ruin the plan," Spencer was saying.

"But she could be halfway across the country by now. How will we find her?" Alison replied. Spencer thought for a moment. Then a light bulb went on in her head.

"Courtney still has her cell phone, right?" Spencer asked Alison.

"Yeah…"

"And cell phones can be tracked, right?" A look of realization flashed across Alison's face.

"Would you like to do the honors, Spence? I mean you _are_ the school whiz," Alison said, a sinister smile spreading across her face. Spencer smiled and made her way to Alison's computer. She clicked on the internet and pulled up the DiLauretnis' phone service website. She typed a few numbers in, and a map popped up with a little red dot in the middle. Alison and Spencer smiled at each other.

They had found Courtney.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Middleton, Colorado**_

After dinner, Courtney was introduced to the rest of the Possible family. Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, was a rocket scientist. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Her twin little brothers (which she called the Tweebs) looked like mini-versions of her father. At the sight of another set of twins, she felt herself stiffen. Just the mention of twins made her think of Alison, and thinking of Alison made her think of Spencer, and that made her think of why she was here. But she pushed that to the back of her mind. She was free of Alison and of her old life. There was no way they could find her here.

Little did she know, Alison and Spencer were on their way, plotting every second of her downfall.

**A/N: **Please review! Next chapter coming soon! If you have ideas or suggestions, either leave them in the review or PM me. I might be able to use them! Credit will be given where credit is due. Thanks!

-LP99


	3. Chapter 3: What's In It For Me

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Here's a hint: two familiar villains make an appearance ;)

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 3: What's In It For Me?**

"_**But they saw him in the distance, and before he reached them, they plotted to kill him." –Genesis 37:18**_

Alison and Spencer made good time. They had pooled their money together (and stolen some from their parents) and bought bus tickets to Middleton. With the other money, they got a fancy motel room with internet access. Once inside the room, they made their way to the computer. Spencer typed in the same numbers from the night before. The red dot glowed on the screen, not far from where they were staying.

"This is going to be perfect!" Alison exclaimed. "First, I get my life back, and now I'm going to get rid of my sister? This is the best week of my life!" Spencer turned around in her chair and looked at her best friend.

"Ali, we won't be able to this alone. We're gonna need some help," Spencer told her. Alison looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, right. Like who's gonna help two thirteen year olds with _this_ plan? You saw the website. This town's full of goody-two-shoes and, _ugh_, middle class people," Alison replied, shuddering at the thought of being anything but rich. Spencer gave her a sly smile.

"Not _everyone_ in this town is all sprinkles and ice cream," Spencer said. "What if I told you we could hire professional bad guys?"

"Like, criminals?"

"Hard core villains." Alison smiled.

"Show me," she said. Spencer pulled up a website on her computer. Alison wrinkled her nose at the name.

"_Villainster-dot-com_? Could they have thought of a tackier name?" she said.

"The name may be tacky, but these people know how to pull off crimes. And if that cell phone tracker is correct, the person Courtney is staying with is the arch-nemesis of every single one of these guys. Trust me, they'll want to help," Spencer assured her. Alison leaned over Spencer's shoulder and looked through the list of names.

"Oh my _God_. Are they serious with these names? _Monkey Fist_? _DNAmy_? Well, I give her points for the pun," Alison snickered. Spencer continued to scroll down.

"Hold up," Alison stopped her. "Who's that?" She pointed to a guy with blue skin and a scar of his face.

"Um… It says his name is Dr. Drakken. He's a mad scientist whose main goals are to take over the world and eliminate Kim Possible," Spencer read off of the profile. "He has a sidekick named… Shego." They continued to look at both profiles.

"Hey, look Ali! It says here her second language is sarcasm! You could totally be able to talk to her!" Spencer teased. Ali stuck out her tongue at her. After a few minutes, they looked at each other.

"Well… What do you think?" Spencer asked. Alison thought for a few seconds.

"Contact them. Tell them we'll be in to see them in two hours," Alison responded. Spencer gave a sinister smile and began to type an email.

Their plan was beginning to take shape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm telling you, Shego, this plan can't possibly fail!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he paced around the lab. His sidekick, Shego, was sitting in a computer chair, mindlessly filing her nails, not paying any attention to her blue-skinned boss. She had heard this speech nine thousand times before. And each time had ended in failure.

"All we have to do is get a really large diamond," Drakken continued. Shego stopped filing her nails and gave him a look.

"Whoa. Hold on a minute, Doc. Diamond? Haven't we done this before?" she asked him. Drakken rubbed his hands nervously behind his back.

"Nnngg… Maybe… But this time I have it all worked out!" he assured her.

"Like you had it 'all worked out' the first time?"

"Oh come on! I'd like to see you come up with a plan!"

"Mmm, no thanks. I've got a life." Drakken was just about to say something back when the doorbell rang. Shego rolled her eyes at him and went to open the lair's door. When she did, she was surprised by what she saw.

"Hey, Dr. D! There's some little Pixie Scouts here. You wanna buy some muffins?" Shego called, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Alison DiLaurentis gave her a dirty look.

"Lose the mask. It's not Halloween," she retorted. Shego's eyes widened at the remark, and then she scowled. She lit up one of her clawed, gloved hands with a brilliant burst of green flames.

"Why, I oughta-" she started, but was interrupted by Drakken.

"Calm down, Shego. I was expecting them. Welcome… um… what are your names again?"

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis and this is Spencer Hastings," Alison replied.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in preschool at this time of day?" Shego sneered, putting out the plasma in her hand. Spencer flashed her a dirty look.

"Actually, we're here to make you a deal," she said.

"What kind of deal?" Drakken asked, slightly suspicious.

"The kind that'll make all your problems go away." Drakken thought of his only problem: Kim Possible.

"I'm listening."

**A/N:** What will Alison and Spencer ask them to do? Will Courtney be able to survive their plan? Find out soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Dreams And Deadly Threats

**A/N: **Moving along with the next chapter. We go back to what Courtney is doing and also learn a little more about Spencer and Alison's plan.

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 4: Bad Dreams And Deadly Threats**

"_**But even if you should suffer for what is right, you are blessed. 'Do not fear their threats; do not be frightened.'" -1 Peter 3:14**_

Courtney DiLaurentis sat up in bed with a start. A cold sweat ran down her forehead, and her eyes were open wide, full of fear. She had had another bad dream last night. And like all the others before, it involved Alison, Spencer, and Jason's dead body. The guilt she felt for killing her brother was almost killing her. No one knew she had done it.

Except Alison and Spencer. And they were trying to find her and ruin her.

Courtney shook off the dream and got out of bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the dresser. Her hair was still perfectly pulled up in a ponytail, and her skin was still flawless. To anyone who observed her, she was the picture of confidence and poise.

But to anyone who knew what she was going through, she was a mess.

Courtney heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Courtney? Breakfast is in ten. You wanna go to the mall with me and Ron today?" It was Kim.

"Uh, sure. Thanks. I'll just be a minute," she answered. Trying to hide her past was harder than she thought. The Possible family (and Ron) kept asking her questions and she kept having to come up with lies to answer them.

She quickly put on a pink t-shirt that Kim had let her borrow and her jeans. The jeans had been washed since she arrived here, which was about five days ago. After getting dressed and grabbing her cell phone, she went downstairs to join the rest of the Possible family (and Ron) for breakfast.

"Good morning, Courtney. How did you sleep?" Mrs. Possible asked as she stacked freshly made pancakes on a plate.

"Great," Courtney lied. "Thanks again for letting me stay here." Mrs. Possible smiled at her.

"It's no problem, Sweetie," Mrs. Possible replied. Courtney sat down in the booth at the end of the table.

"So… What time are we going to the mall?" Courtney asked, trying to make conversation.

"Right after breakfast, if that's okay," Kim replied. Ron took a huge forkful of pancakes.

"Middleton Mall is the greatest. It has the best food court ever," Ron said. Although with a mouthful of pancakes it came out as, "Miffledon Maw if the grefest. It haf the beft food court efer." Courtney, not understanding a word he said, just smiled politely at him and took a smaller forkful of pancakes.

"Ron, don't talk with food in your mouth," Kim scolded.

"Oopf. Mah bad. Forry," Ron said, his mouth still full. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, jumped onto the table and grabbed a whole pancake from the stack on Ron's plate and stuffed it into his mouth. He smiled contentedly, cheeks full of the breakfast food. Courtney, slightly grossed out, half-smiled back. It had taken a little while to get used to eating with a rodent on the table. If her mother knew what was happening…

Her mother. Courtney felt weird calling Jessica DiLaurentis her mother. After all, it had been a month and she had had no word from her. Who knew if her mother even cared about her anymore? With that bitter thought in her head, Courtney ate the rest of the meal in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After breakfast was done, Kim, Ron, and Courtney all piled into the Sloth, Kim's purple and very high-tech car. Her little twin brothers (the Tweebs), being the geniuses that they were, completely redesigned the car and put in extravagant gadgets that Kim used for missions. From what Courtney could tell, Kim was very annoyed by her twin brothers, but loved them anyway. Courtney felt a pang of jealously run through her. Unconditional love. That was one thing her family lacked. In her house, in her _town_, everything was a competition. If you weren't good enough, no one looked twice at you. That was the way it was all of Courtney's life. Because of her "imperfections," her family thought she was "mentally unstable" (the nice way to put "completely insane") and sent her off to mental hospitals. Her sister got the perfect life, and she got the damaged one. Until she made the switch, that is.

With these thoughts in her head, she didn't even notice the car was parked in the parking lot of the mall and Kim and Ron were staring at her.

"Hellllooooo? Earth to Courtney! Ix-nay on the one-zay," Ron said, waving his hands in front of her face. Courtney shook her head clear and looked at him, slightly confused by his comment.

"What? What does that mean?" she asked.

"Never mind what it means. It'll take you awhile to learn Ron's vocab. Let's go," Kim said, dismissing the subject. Courtney got out of the backseat and followed them into the mall.

The Middleton Mall had many stores, some high-end, some not. It paled in comparison to the King James Mall in Rosewood, which was full of expensive, luxury stores, the kind where a pair of ripped jeans cost you your college tuition. But for an average mall, it was pretty good. One of Kim's favorite stores, which she walked into right away, was Club Banana. Courtney followed and was amazed at how cute the clothes were. For an hour, they walked around in there (Ron complaining every second), and Courtney was able to forget her situation for a while. They were walking out of the store, bags in tow, when Courtney's phone bleeped. She took it out of her pocket and checked the screen. ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE, it read. Courtney pressed READ.

The message contained a picture of the front of the Club Banana, with the sign containing a giant banana. It seemed to have been taken from the second story of the mall. Below the picture, was written a message.

_Look familiar? You can run, but you can't hide, darling._

_XOXO_

_A_

Courtney gulped and looked around, but she didn't see her sister or Spencer anywhere. She shut off her phone and walked toward the waiting Kim and Ron.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, indicating Courtney's cell phone.

"Um, yeah. It was just one of those stupid sales texts. I've been getting them a lot lately," Courtney lied. Kim shrugged and they continued walking through the mall.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Maybe even by more than one person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Darling_? Are you kidding me? That's such a stupid nickname," Shego complained, read the text that Alison had composed over her shoulder. Alison flashed her a dirty look.

"Think what you want, but I'll bet it's _way_ better than what _you_ could come up with," Alison retorted.

"But why are you taking a picture of the mall and sending it to her? You're practically asking for her to find out where you are," Shego continued. Spencer sighed, exasperated.

"Because. It's all part of the plan. Courtney _knows_ we're after her. But she didn't know we were this close. If we rattle her cage a bit, it'll make it much easier to bring her down," Spencer explained. Drakken, who was silent up until this moment, stepped forward.

"Look, I don't care what you do. As long as we can bring down Kim Possible and her buffoony sidekick with her," he said.

"Won't be a problem. We know exactly what to do," Spencer said, exchanging mischievous smiles with Alison. Their plan was about to reach a whole new level.

And it was happening tonight.

**A/N: **Please leave a review of what you think. Hope you're enjoying it so far! If you have any ideas, let me know. I might be able to use them. Credit will be given where credit is due. Thanks!

-LP99


	5. Chapter 5: All Is Fair In Hate And War

**A/N:** Another new chapter. This one has a little more action/violence in it. Alison and Spencer's plan to bring Courtney down is heading to a whole new level. Hope you enjoy it!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 5: All Is Fair In Hate And War**

"_**Hatred stirs up conflict, but love covers over all wrongs." –Proverbs 10:12**_

The three left the mall around four in the afternoon. Kim and Ron invited Courtney to go to Bueno Nacho with them. Courtney agreed, excited to be able to get away from the mall and the feeling that she was being watched.

Looking at the menu, Courtney wrinkled her nose. Everything was probably filled with fat and carbs. Kim, seeing Courtney's reaction, suggested a salad, but Ron protested.

"Kim, if she's gonna be hanging with us, she needs to go through the initiation," Ron explained.

"_What_ initiation?" Kim asked, slightly confused and not at all sure where this was going.

"Courtney needs to down at least one of nature's perfect food: the Naco." Kim's eyes widened in horror.

"Ron, you're not seriously gonna make her _eat_ one of those, are you?" she asked.

"You've eaten them and you liked them," Ron retorted.

"I _tolerated_ them because you invented them." Ron masked his hurt and continued to argue his point.

"Oh, come on, Kim. They're not _that_ bad. And they're really healthy! They have like, five of the major food groups!" Ron continued.

"Yeah, and like 2 servings of fat."

"But eating _one_ won't kill you." Kim sighed. She wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine. Whatever. But she doesn't have to eat a _whole_ one if she doesn't want to," Kim relented. She gave Courtney a sympathetic look.

"Just pretend you're eating the pancakes from this morning," Kim whispered. "He'll be satisfied if you eat a couple bites." Courtney gulped, not sure how this would end.

Sitting in Kim and Ron's favorite booth, the two Nacos and two salads sat in front of them, along with three cups of soda. Ron and Rufus immediately dug into the Mexican food, and Kim began eating her salad. But Courtney just sat and stared at the thing in front of her. It was a giant, wavy taco shell filled with beans, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and nacho chips. She tentatively poked it with her fork. She was just about to take a bite when her phone bleeped. Looking at the screen, it read ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE. Courtney's heart went to her throat.

"Um, if you'll excuse me. I have to take this," she said. Courtney slipped out of the booth and made her way outside. Looking at the screen on her phone, she pressed READ. It wasn't from Alison or Spencer.

_Wanna make your little sibling problem go away? Meet me at the corner of Main Street and Sparrow Avenue at midnight. There is an alley between an outlet mall and a warehouse. I'll be waiting there. Come alone._

Courtney stared at the text. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She held her breath and bit her lip, contemplating whether she should reply or not. Finally, figuring she had nothing to lose if she went, she hit REPLY.

_I'll be there._

A reply came back almost immediately:

_Perfect. Remember: COME ALONE. _

Courtney slipped her phone back into her pocket and reentered the restaurant. Sliding back into the booth, she picked at her salad, pushing aside the Naco.

"So who was it?" asked Kim, still suspicious of Courtney Carlisle. Courtney shook off the question.

"Eh, no one. Just one of my friends from my old school saying she got a date to the eighth grade ball that's in like, December," Courtney lied.

"You guys have dances in eighth grade?" Ron asked, amazed. He seemed to have forgotten all about the Naco situation.

"Yep. It's the Winter Wonderland Ball. There's dinner and dancing and raffles and silent auctions and carnival rides and awesome music and-"

"Whoa. Back up," Ron interrupted. "Did you say carnival rides?"

"Yeah," Courtney replied, like it was no big deal. "They set up a Ferris Wheel and a carousel at the back of the school." Ron's eyes went wide.

"That is BON DIGGITY!" he exclaimed. "You must be rich! Where did you live?" Courtney's heart stopped at the question. She had avoided it until now. How did she answer?

"Um, it was just a gated community in California. Near Hollywood," she covered. Lying was becoming second-nature to her.

"So how did you end up in Colorado?" Kim pressed. Maybe now she would get information. Courtney bit the inside of her lip.

"Um… Parental issues. There was this thing that… I'd rather not talk about," Courtney replied slowly. Kim arched an eyebrow at the vague answer, but didn't press the issue any further. Whatever was bothering Courtney, she would find out eventually.

After dinner, they went back to Kim's house to watch _American Starmaker_ with the Possible family. Then they played a few board games. By ten at night, everyone was in bed. Courtney waited an hour and a half before emerging from the guest room. She checked to make sure all the lights were off before grabbing her cell phone and heading out the back door. She had found out where the corner of Main Street and Sparrow Avenue were, and planned out the best way there. Courtney began walking down the street toward the first turn. Her heart beat faster with every step she took.

Hopefully, she wasn't making a big mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Courtney reached the alley, no one was there. She checked the clock on her phone. It was 12:11. Where were they? She checked the message one more time. It said to be here at midnight. It said to come alone. Was she missing something else? Was this the right alley?

Finally, about a half an hour later, she decided to go back. Obviously, whoever sent her the text wasn't going to show.

"Glad you can follow directions." Courtney heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. She turned around, but couldn't see much more than a shadow. It definitely wasn't Alison or Spencer, which sent relief washing over her whole body.

But the relief wouldn't last long.

The figure stepped into the moonlight. Courtney was kind of surprised by what she saw. She figured that whoever sent her the text message would wear all black and stay out of the light. But this person, whoever they were, had a neon green and black jumpsuit on; long, jet-black hair; and pale green skin with black lipstick and eye shadow. Courtney took a step back.

"Well, I didn't have much choice. So what can you do to help me?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to help you," the figure said.

"What? But you said in the text-"

"I said I'd make your sibling problem go away. I never said I'd help you." Courtney was now completely confused.

"What do you mean? How are you going to do that?" she asked, her voice beginning to shake. The figure didn't say anything. But then three other figures appeared. Two of them looked familiar.

Too familiar.

"Hello, Courtney. We'd like you to meet Dr. Drakken and Shego," Spencer said.

"H-how did you find me?" Courtney asked, her heart beating faster and faster.

"It wasn't hard. But next time you runaway, you might not want to bring your cell phone," Alison said.

"Not that there'll be a next time," Spencer added. Shego stepped forward. Suddenly her hands burst into a bright green flame. Courtney's eyes widened as she turned around to run the other way, but her path was blocked by a wall of large men: Drakken's henchmen.

"Nowhere to run, dear sister. I told you Jason already paid the price. Now it's time to face the consequences of what you've done," Alison sneered. Courtney stared at her sister.

"Ali, why are you doing this?" Courtney asked. Alison stepped closer to her sister.

"You stole my life for over _two years_. Now I'm taking yours," Alison said, her tone dangerously low. She sidestepped out of the way as Shego came closer. Courtney tried to step back, but there was nowhere else to go. She was trapped.

"Come on, Ali! We're sisters. _Family_," Courtney pleaded as she stepped over a thrown-away plastic bag.

"That didn't stop you from killing Jason," Alison retorted. Courtney's face went hot. She felt horrible about killing her brother. She had ever since the day she had done it. She didn't really know _why_ she did it. The only reason she had was that he would ruin her life. He was the only one in the family who could tell Alison and Courtney apart. When Courtney assumed Alison's identity, she knew Jason would be a problem. For the first few days, it had been fine. But then Jason started to get suspicious. He would raise his eyebrows whenever Courtney had her new friends over: Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields… and Spencer Hastings. He would do a double-take whenever Courtney walked into the room when Alison was called. So Courtney decided she needed to get rid of him. She never thought she'd go so far as to kill him. But it seemed like the only choice. And she regretted it every day after that.

"Ali, I'm so sorry about that! I never meant to do it!" Courtney replied.

"Apologizing won't bring him back," Alison said. "You know what? Enough talking. Just get rid of her." Alison turned on her heel and left the alley, Spencer following her. Now it was just Courtney and the villains. Courtney tried to run past them, but was dealt a kick to the stomach by Shego. She slammed into the brick wall hard. Pain shot through her body. She felt a stinging sensation on her right arm. When her vision cleared, she saw three deep cuts. Blood dripped down her arm and into her hand. Shego dealt a punch to her face, which cut her head just above her eyebrow. Then she felt herself being lifted off her feet and thrown across the alleyway. Her head slammed into the other wall, and she fell against the pavement. Her body ached and she couldn't stand up. Her vision blurred and turned gray. She heard everyone run away. Before passing into unconsciousness, she had one last bitter thought.

Alison and Spencer had left her for dead.

**A/N: **Please review! Next chapter coming soon!

-LP99


	6. Chapter 6: Damaged and Guilty

**A/N:** Moving right along. Will Courtney survive what happened in the last chapter? What will happen when Kim and Ron figure out she's missing? Find out soon!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 6: Damaged and Guilty**

"_**Why do you cry out over your wound, your pain that has no cure? Because of your great guilt and many sins I have done these things to you." Jeremiah 30:15**_

Morning came, and with it came trouble. The guest room door was closed. Kim knocked on it for Courtney to come to breakfast, but there was no answer. Slowly, she opened the door, but found no Courtney. She checked downstairs, but Courtney wasn't there either. No one had seen her around the house. Kim called Ron and asked him to come over. When he arrived, they sat down in the living room.

"I can't find her anywhere, Ron," Kim said, concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kim. She probably went back home to her fancy school and carnival rides," Ron replied, somewhat bitter on the last sentence.

"Without telling anyone? And in the middle of the night?"

"How do you know it was the middle of the night?"

"Well, she couldn't have left this morning. Mom was up early for her shift at the hospital and Dad was up even earlier because of some crisis at the lab." They sat silent for a moment, thinking, until the Tweebs, also known as Jim and Tim, came into the room.

"Mom's gonna be mad at you," Jim said to Kim. Kim looked confused.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked.

"You left the back door unlocked all night," Tim accused her.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Jim sing-songed.

"I didn't leave the door unlocked, you Tweebs!" Kim replied, annoyed.

"Well if you didn't, who did?" Tim asked. Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Courtney," they said in unison. Kim pressed a button on her wrist Kimmunicator, a device that she used for missions. It was invented by a twelve-year-old genius (like her brothers) Wade Load. He had a computer heaven set up in his tiny room. He had aced high school _and_ college in eight months, which allowed him all his free time to be Kim's website manager. He built them all the gadgets they used for missions, and alerted them when villains were up to something. He was definitely a vital component for Team Possible.

After a second, Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" the young African-American genius asked, taking a sip from the ever-present soda cup sitting on his desk.

"Wade, I need you to track a cell phone for me," Kim said, getting right to the point.

"Sure. It'll be easy. What's the number?" Wade asked, fingers poised centimeters above the keyboard. Kim looked at Ron. They didn't know Courtney's cell phone number.

"Uh, we don't actually have it at the moment," Kim replied slowly. "Is there any other way you can track it?"

"Well, I need to know whose cell phone it is. That way, maybe I can do a global search online for the number," Wade said.

"Her name is Courtney Carlisle. She lived in a gated community just outside of Hollywood, if that will help," Kim offered. Wade typed furiously on his keyboard. After a few seconds, he squinted at the screen, scratching his head.

"Uh, Kim?" Wade began.

"What?" Kim replied.

"I searched within fifty miles of Hollywood. There is no one named Courtney Carlisle who skipped town recently. The only one I found is a fifty-year-old bartender who doesn't even own a cell phone," Wade informed them.

"_What_? Are you sure you scanned correctly?" Kim asked, more than a little confused. Wade looked slightly offended.

"My scans don't lie, Kim. And they're _never_ wrong. You know that," Wade replied.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying this Courtney that has been staying with you is a liar."

"But why would she lie?"

"Don't know. Did you ever get anything about her past out of her?"

"No. The only thing she said was she was alone because of 'parental issues' and that didn't help much."

"Yeah and that she's filthy stinkin' rich," Ron added, shoving Kim to the side so he could look into the little webcam. Kim pushed him away.

"Well, I can scan around your area and see what I can find," Wade replied, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Please and thank you. Keep us posted," Kim said.

"Will do." Kim cut the connection and looked at Ron.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By four in the afternoon, nothing had come in. Kim and Ron had searched the mall, the Bueno Nacho, the bus stops, and the airport. Nothing. By four thirty, Kim was getting ready to head back out when the Kimmunicator beeped its four-note tune.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked her signature phrase.

"My scan picked up something in an alleyway on the corner of Main Street and Sparrow Avenue. I think you should check it out," Wade said.

"We're on our way. Come on, Ron," Kim said as she shut the device off.

When they reached the alley, they found something they never thought they would find.

Courtney's body, lying limp and damaged on the ground.

They immediately ran toward her and knelt by her side. Kim checked her pulse, which was weak and fading fast. Kim had Ron call an ambulance, which would take her to the hospital her mother worked at.

Whatever had happened, Kim was going to find out. Courtney's lying spree was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney's head throbbed and her body ached like it had been thrown from a tree and hit every branch on the way down. When she opened her eyes, a bright light made her close them again.

"So you're awake." Courtney heard a voice to her left. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw who it was. It was Kim.

"You've got some explaining to do," Kim told her.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" Courtney asked.

"You're in the hospital. Ron and I found you unconscious in an alleyway, Courtney. If that even is your real name," Kim explained.

"My name is Courtney. It's Courtney Carlisle. I already told you this," Courtney lied, trying the piece the charade back together. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not. You told us that you lived in a gated community just outside of Hollywood, California. The only Courtney Carlisle within fifty miles of Hollywood is a fifty-year-old bartender. We had Wade check when we found out you were missing. And that leads me to another question. _Why_ were you in that alleyway?" Courtney looked down at her hands. She sported a hospital bracelet on her left wrist. The name section was blank. How in the world was she supposed to explain that her twin sister and her former best friend were trying to kill her and that she had killed her older brother? Thinking it through in her head, maybe she belonged in those mental hospitals. Her life was certainly insane.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kim answered.

"Because if I tell you, they'll find me."

Now Kim was confused beyond all reason. "Who will find you? What's going on?" Courtney took a deep breath. This was it. It was time to tell the truth.

"I'm Courtney DiLaurentis," she began. "And my twin sister and best friend are trying to kill me."

**A/N:** OOOHHHHH! What will happen? How will Kim and Ron react to this? (And what will Alison and Spencer do when they find out Courtney is alive?) Find out soon! Please review!

-LP99


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: **And so it continues. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry**

"_**Anyone who claims to be in the light but hates a brother or sister is still in the darkness." -1 John 2:9**_

Kim's head spun with what Courtney had just said. "Whoa. Hold on. Back up. Your _sister_?"

Courtney nodded. "My twin sister Alison. She hates me for some stupid reason and now she and my bes- _former_ best friend Spencer Hastings are trying to kill me. That's why I was in the alleyway last night. Someone had texted me telling me they could help me get rid of the problem, but of course it was just another one of Ali's devious plans."

_Sounds like Drakken and Shego_, Kim thought to herself.

"So is that why you've been jumpy whenever your phone rings?" Kim asked. Courtney nodded and gave her cell phone to Kim. She scrolled through the conversations and didn't like what she saw.

_You can't hide forever, darling._

_Enjoy your time alone while it lasts, Courtney. Because we will find you. _

From Courtney: _You don't own me anymore. _From Ali: _Are you sure about that?_

_Ben Franklin once said "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." Jason already paid the price. Now it's your turn._

One contained a picture of the Club Banana in the mall and a short message: _Look familiar? You can run, but you can't hide, darling._

Every single text was signed:

_XOXO _

_A_

Except one:

_Wanna make your little sibling problem go away? Meet me at the corner of Main Street and Sparrow Avenue at midnight. There is an alley between an outlet mall and a warehouse. I'll be waiting there. Come alone._

Courtney had responded: _I'll be there._ Whoever was texting her had texted back: _Perfect. Remember: COME ALONE._

Kim was disturbed. What kind of person would do this to her own sister?

"Courtney, this is wrong. Blackmail and assault are illegal. Your sister, Spencer, and whoever else is doing this could be put in jail for this. I can make sure of that," Kim said. "How long has this been going on?" Courtney didn't answer. She was stuck on those words. _Put in jail_. If Alison was put in jail because of her, she would find a way to get out, and then be even more determined to get rid of Courtney.

Or tell everyone what Courtney did and get her thrown in jail with them. Murder was illegal, too.

"Forget it," Courtney replied. "I never should have told you. It was a mistake."

"Courtney, it wasn't a mistake. How long has this been going on?" Kim repeated. Courtney refused to answer. She needed to handle this herself. Alison and Spencer were _her_ problem, and just because Kim was a teen hero didn't mean she could handle her sisters, too.

_Sisters_. She had forgotten Spencer was her half-sister. That made things more personal. She vowed to herself as soon as she was released from this hospital she was going to find them and make them pay.

"When am I allowed to leave?" Courtney asked, not looking at Kim. Kim sighed. This didn't answer her question.

"Tomorrow morning. But my mom wants you to stay at our house for a few more days, to make sure you don't have a serious concussion," Kim replied.

"Fine." Kim stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Courtney fumbled for her cell phone and began composing a message.

_I'm not dead, DARLINGS. And you are so gonna pay. _

Courtney smiled to herself and pressed SEND.

But sending that message just made things a whole lot more complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG?" Alison screamed. "It was _so_ simple! I could have done it blindfolded!"

"So why didn't you?" Shego yelled back.

"Because! That's what I hired _you_ for!" They had just received Courtney's text message. Spencer had already punched a hole in the wall (she was surprised at how strong she was) and Alison had kicked one of the henchmen in the shin, which made all the rest of the henchmen disperse and stay out of their way.

"You hired us to get rid of her. We got rid of her," Shego countered. Alison shoved the cell phone in her face.

"Does _this_ look like you got rid of her?" she screamed. Shego lit her plasma.

"You're about two seconds away from never being able to text again," she threatened. Alison scowled and yanked the phone back. Dr. Drakken, who had wisely avoided the three girls when the text came in, tentatively walked into the room.

"Girls, please. Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything," Drakken scolded. Alison stared at him.

"And what will _solve everything_?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Drakken ignored the sarcasm (he was good at it, too, because he constantly had to deal with Shego's sarcasm) and called Spencer in from the other room.

"I have a plan that will fix everyone's problems," Drakken began.

"Oh, this should be good," Shego said under her breath, but just loud enough for Drakken to hear. Drakken glared at her, but continued.

"All we have to do is get Kim Possible and the buffoon into the lair," Drakken said.

"So what you're saying is we invite them in to arrest us all," Shego said.

"Arrests will be made. But it won't be us," Drakken replied. "You said your sister committed murder, right?"

"Yeah," Alison replied, not sure where he was taking this.

"What if Kim Possible 'accidentally' found out about her little secret?" A devious smile of realization slowly spread across Alison's face.

"I'm in."

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. But I've been busy lately and the next one will be longer, I promise. Here's a preview for the next chapter (includes an idea given to me by kaitlynchosenisme):

"_Oh, come on. You're gonna arrest me for what I did? What about Courtney?" Alison said. Courtney's eyes widened. Kim and Ron looked at each other, confused. _

"_What could Courtney have done to you? She's been running from you!" Kim said. _

"_Yeah, that's because-"_

"_Alison, don't. Please," Courtney pleaded, cutting her sister off. Alison looked at her. _

"_You mean they don't know?" Alison asked, feigning surprise. "Oh, believe me, you're gonna love this…" _

Next chapter coming soon!

-LP99


	8. Chapter 8: Pretty Little Liar

**A/N: **New chapter! Hope you enjoy it :) This chapter contains an idea given to me by kaitlynchosenisme (Kim and Ron have to take Courtney on a mission). Thanks for letting me use the idea, Kaitlyn!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 8: Pretty Little Liar**

"_**A false witness will not go unpunished, and whoever pours out lies will perish." –Proverbs 19:9**_

The next morning, Courtney was allowed to leave the hospital, under the condition she stayed at the Possible house for at least two more days. She agreed to this, but not happily. She knew Kim and Ron would pester her about where her sisters were and how long this was going on and if she knew why they were doing it and _blah blah blah_.

And she was right.

At dinner, Kim once again asked her how long this had been going on. She avoided the question and refused to answer. There was no way she was going to get Alison and Spencer more mad at her than they already were.

Later on that night, as they were watching _American Starmaker_ (again), Kim's Kimmunicator beeped its four-note tune.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Drakken and Shego are on the move," Wade answered. _Drakken and Shego_. Why did those names sound familiar to Courtney?

"The Global Justice would like you to check it out now. It looks pretty big," Wade continued. Kim bit her lip. Her parents weren't home, and they couldn't leave Courtney here alone.

"Wade, it might have to wait. Courtney can't stay here alone," Kim replied.

"You'll just have to bring her with you," Wade answered. Kim looked skeptical.

"I can't. It's too dangerous," she answered.

"GJ needs you to check it out right now. I'll keep tabs on you at all times and will send in help if you need it," Wade assured her. Kim sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Send the coordinates to the Sloth. We're on our way," Kim said, and cut the connection. "Come on, Ron. Mission time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the car, on the way to Drakken's lair, Kim laid down some ground rules.

"You stay near either me or Ron at all times and listen to us if we tell you to do something. Don't do anything that could get you hurt, and whatever you do, _stay away from Shego_. I will handle her," Kim explained firmly. Courtney nodded in silent agreement. She wasn't that excited to be participating in this mission. Truthfully, she'd rather just stay at the Possible house and watch _American Starmaker_, no matter how tacky and lame it was.

Kim parked the Sloth in a forested area about a half a mile from the lair. They got out of the car and surveyed the area, Courtney thinking about how much walking she was going to have to do.

But finally, they reached the front door of the lair. Quietly opening it, Kim led the rest inside, motioning for them to stay quiet. Walking slowly down the darkened hallway, everything seemed quiet.

Too quiet.

Kim stopped and peered around a corner, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"See, Spencer? I told you they'd make her come with."

Courtney's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice, a voice eerily similar to her own. She turned around and faced her twin sister.

"_Alison_?" Courtney said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Alison stepped closer, her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, Courtney. Do you not remember what happened two days ago?" Alison asked. Kim and Ron turned around at those words.

"Wait. Drakken and Shego were in on this, too?" Kim asked.

"Of course they were. We hired them," Spencer replied, walking up to join Alison. Ron made a low whistle.

"Man. Talk about irony," he said.

"You didn't expect us to just walk away from a big wad of cash, did you? You know what I always say, Kimmie. Gots to follow the money." Kim turned around and faced the owner of the familiar voice.

"Shego. Glad you could join the party. Now it's my job to bring your little party to jail," Kim retorted.

"Oh, come on. You're gonna arrest me for what I did? What about Courtney?" Alison said. Courtney's eyes widened. Kim and Ron looked at each other, confused.

"What could Courtney have done to you? She's been running from you!" Kim said.

"Yeah, that's because-"

"Alison, don't. Please," Courtney pleaded, cutting her sister off. Alison looked at her.

"You mean they don't know?" Alison asked, feigning surprise. "Oh, believe me, you're gonna love this…"

"Love what? What is going on here?" Kim asked. Courtney's eyes stared at her sister, big and pleading. _No_ she silently mouthed. Alison just gave her a sinister smile and continued.

"My dear sister, you know the one you thought was so good and sweet, is a murderer," Alison said, savoring the moment. Kim and Ron remained silent, letting this sink in.

"She killed our older brother Jason because he would have told her secret. She pretended to be me for two years. Did you know she used to live in mental hospitals?" Alison continued.

"Oh, Ali, you forgot about The Jenna Thing," Spencer added happily.

"The Jenna Thing?" Kim asked, coming out of her stunned silence.

"Alison, no. Please. Don't-"

"They have a right to know," Spencer cut Courtney off.

"She blinded Jenna Cavanaugh. Yep. _Blinded_. Shot a firework off in the Cavanaugh's tree house trying to scare her creep of a brother Toby," Alison explained.

"Spencer was part of that, too!" Courtney tried to redeem herself.

"You _forced_ us to! Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I _never_ wanted to do it! And _you_ were the one who shot the firework off!" Spencer shouted. It was quiet for a long few moments.

"You killed your brother?" Kim finally asked. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Yes," Courtney whispered. Kim shook her head, disappointed.

"You killed your brother. Your _own_ brother. How could you do that?"

"I-I don't know. I never meant to do it-"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it." Courtney looked down.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could-"

"You know, I hate murderers," Kim said. "But I hate liars just the same." She turned around and pulled Ron toward the exit, leaving Courtney behind with her sisters. A tear ran down Courtney's cheek.

"Aw, wittle Courtney is cwying!" Alison said, unsympathetically. Courtney didn't respond. She just stood there. Thinking. Crying.

Regretting.

Alison nodded at Shego. Shego stepped forward and yanked Courtney painfully by the arm.

"Let's go, Princess. You're staying here," Shego said. Courtney followed without resistance.

She had nowhere else to go.

**A/N: **Uh-oh. What will happen next? Find out soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	9. Chapter 9: What Happened In Rosewood?

**A/N: **New chapter! Have you been wondering what's going on with the other girls in Rosewood? Well, you're about to find out! Enjoy!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 9: What Happened In Rosewood?**

"_**Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own." –Matthew 6:34**_

Hundreds of miles away, in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, three best friends sat in a circle on the floor of an artsy room. Worry creased their faces, and each of them was thinking the same thing

_What happened to Alison and Spencer?_

Aria Montgomery was sitting on the Icelandic-style throw rug in her room, nervously twiddling her thumbs. Across from her sat Hanna Marin, who was obsessively biting her nails. And next to Hanna sat Emily Fields, who was mindlessly pulling at a loose thread in the throw rug. Each one had been on edge since over a month ago, when Aria had seen Spencer and Alison run into the woods for over an hour. And since then, Alison and Spencer seemed closer than ever. The fighting and snipping had stopped, the irritating comments, and the snide texts back and forth. But something else had also happened. They hung out with the other girls less and less, had sleepovers with just the two of them, passed by them in school without a "hello" or "hey!", and didn't invite them to the annual Rosewood Charity Drive. But that wasn't their main concern right now.

They hadn't seen Alison or Spencer in over a week.

Mrs. DiLaurentis, Ali's mom, was frantic. Now she had a missing daughter _and _a dead son. But what the girls didn't know was that she actually had _two_ missing daughters. The Hastings family was less frantic, saying Spencer just wants attention and that she will be back soon. In the meantime, they fawned over their other and more successful daughter, Melissa. And Melissa couldn't be happier. Even though she always got the attention in the family, now she didn't have to work hard to compete with Spencer for it.

Aria looked around her room. Tapestries hung over the windows as curtains, and her room was painted a dark shade of teal. Magenta paper lanterns hung over her dark purple-clad bed. Obviously, it wasn't a normal room. Aria was one of the girls who was always a loner. Until she met Alison, she really didn't have any friends. She normally sat by herself and sketched in her notebook. Her mother, Ella, was an artist. Therefore, the house was decorated more or less like Aria's room. Painted ceramic plates hung along the walls in the kitchen and carved wooden statues graced the mantel. Elaborate paintings were hung in the bathrooms and hallways, and art supplies were strewn everywhere.

Aria stood and went over to her desk. She picked up a picture of all four of the girls and Alison at the DiLaurentis's house in the Poconos.

"Have any of you heard from Alison?" she asked the girls. Everyone shook their heads.

"What about Spencer?" Again, everyone shook their heads. Aria sighed.

"This isn't like them. To just disappear like this," Emily said. Hanna gave a sarcastic snort.

"But maybe we were right. Alison finally ditched us for better friends," she said. Emily shook her head, refusing to believe it. She loved Alison too much to just let her slip through her fingers that easily.

"No. It can't be that. No one has seen her around Rosewood for the past week. Maybe Alison and Spencer ran away. But why didn't they ask us to come with?" Emily wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Em. Why didn't they invite us to come with them to the Rosewood Charity Drive?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"Han, you don't have to be so mean," Aria scolded. Typical Aria, always the peacemaker. Hanna sighed.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Hanna apologized. "But ever since that search for Jason a month and a half ago our friendship hasn't felt… secure."

"I know what you mean. I've felt distant from her for a long time," Emily agreed. Aria continued to stare at the Poconos picture.

_Where are you, Ali?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, nothing had turned up. The girls decided to take matters into their own hands. They were going to go out and find Alison and Spencer themselves. But how would they do it? Maybe Alison left clues on her computer. Aria and the other girls met at the DiLaurentis house. They knocked on the front door, which was promptly answered by Jessica DiLaurentis.

"Hello, girls. How can I help you?" she asked.

"We wanted to see if we could help you find clues about what happened to Ali. Maybe we could take a quick look in her room and see what we could find," Aria offered. Mrs. DiLaurentis gave an exhausted sigh.

"The police already took a look in there. But I guess it wouldn't hurt," Mrs. DiLaurentis agreed.

"Did they ever check her laptop?" Aria asked.

"They couldn't figure out the password. Alison must have had it locked up tight so no one could get in. But maybe you girls could give it a shot." Aria, Emily, and Hanna entered the house, which was as different from Aria's house as you could get. The foyer was clean and crisp. Black and white photos of the family hung on the walls. A table of fresh flowers sat off to the side. The black and white tile floor was polished to perfection. The girls left their shoes by the door and headed up the stairs, each touching the edge of their favorite photo on the way up. The picture was of the five girls in the Poconos, a different picture than the one at Aria's. They were just about to go canoeing. It had become a ritual every time they came over to Ali's.

Once inside Alison's room, the girls quickly found the laptop. Sure enough, it was password-protected. Aria bit her lip, thinking.

"What would Ali have made her password?" Aria wondered aloud. The girls looked around the room, searching for clues to the password. A picture of Ali and Jason hung on the bulletin board above the desk. Another picture of Ali and her JV field hockey team hung near the bed. A sign that read _Fabulous _hung on the closet door.

_Fabulous_. A light clicked on in Aria's head.

"Try Ali's signature phrase," she said. Emily typed in _IamAlisonandIamFabulous_. The login screen vanished, and the home screen of the computer glowed to life.

_Bingo_.

Emily ran the mouse over a few of the files. One was named _School_, another named _Field Hockey_. Another was labeled _Diary_. Emily hesitated, but double clicked on the icon. A box showed up, asking for a password. She typed in the same thing as before, but it didn't work. They tried _A_Is_For_Ali_, but that didn't work either. They decided to come back to it later. They brought up her email screen which, surprisingly, wasn't password-protected. She scrolled through the list, until she came to the most recent, which were from about a week and a half ago. The conversation was between Alison and Spencer.

_Spencer:_

_Found bus tickets online. From Philly to Middleton, CO leaves at ten. Be here tomorrow at five._

_XOXO_

_A_

Spencer had replied:

_Alison: _

_Got a reservation at a motel in Middleton. Any ideas on how we are going to finish this?_

_Spencer_

_Spencer: _

_I have plenty of ideas. She won't know what hit her._

_XOXO _

_A_

The emails were extremely vague, but they did leave a location: Middleton, Colorado. If this was where they had to go, then they would get there by all means possible. The girls shut down the laptop and left the DiLaurentis house without filling Ali's mom in. They would find Alison and Spencer and bring them back themselves. They made plans to meet at the train station tomorrow at noon.

But they didn't know that what they'd find was a lot more than what they'd bargained for.

**A/N: **So the girls are headed off to find Alison and Spencer. What will happen? Find out soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Don't Stay Buried

**A/N:** Moving on. Obviously, Alison and Spencer's escape from Rosewood didn't go unnoticed. So what will the other girls do? Find out soon!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 10: Secrets Don't Stay Buried For Long**

"_**Then Jesus said to His disciples, "Whoever wants to be my disciple must deny themselves and take up their cross and follow me." –Matthew 16:24**_

Courtney paced around the tiny cell she was put in. Her cell phone was in her hand (no, they hadn't taken it away) and she was logged in to the internet. She had tried to text her old friends, but they either weren't answering or didn't care about her anymore. She even tried her old roommate at one of the mental hospitals, Lynn Hartland, but after the stunt she pulled two months ago, she obviously wasn't going to answer.

Courtney heard footsteps in the hallway. She quickly shoved her phone in her pocket and faced the heavy iron door. It swung open and revealed Alison standing in the doorway. She didn't say anything for a long few moments.

"Why are you here?" Courtney snapped. "Can't you just leave me alone? You've done enough damage already."

"Not quite," Alison replied with a devious smile. "As long as you're alive you're still a liability to me. You could snatch my life back at any second and I can't have that happen." Courtney stared at her sister. And her family thought _she_ was the crazy one.

But then again… maybe she was. She _did _kill her own brother. She didn't remember much about that night though, because she wanted to forget as much of it as possible. All she remembered was walking through the woods… she must have fallen asleep on her way back (it was pretty late) and woke up with the weapon still in her hands. The rest she forced herself to erase.

"Ali, you've already won the game. There's nothing else to it," Courtney responded. Alison shook her head.

"The game isn't over until the crazy twin dies." Alison took a step closer. Courtney saw a way out, but she'd have to make it around her sister first. She'd have to be quick.

Alison lunged forward, but Courtney dodged her. Ali landed hard on the concrete floor, which gave Courtney the chance to run out the door and down the hallway. She memorized the way up here, in case she had a chance of escape. She turned right down the hallway and ran down a set of stairs. She made her way into the main lair area and ran toward the hallway that she, Kim, and Ron had snuck in the day before. Quickly locating the front door, she ran down toward the main road and turned toward the sign that read "Middleton: 5 miles." By this time, she was sure Ali would have gotten up and alerted Spencer and the others. There was no stopping until she reached her destination.

Pulling out her cell phone, she logged back on to the internet and brought up a website. She began to type an email.

_i kno u prob. hate me n want nuthin to do with me n i kno i should have told u b4 bout wut i did 2 jason, but i need help. please. _

She pressed SEND. A little message popped up on the screen of her phone: _Team Possible will respond as soon as possible. _

She only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria, Emily, and Hanna stepped off the train at the Middleton station. The eight hour train ride had been long and uncomfortable, in more ways than one. They could only afford the cheapest tickets, which bought them seats in the smallest car. And all they could think about was if Alison and Spencer were okay.

They stepped out of the station and into the city. It was getting dark out, and they weren't sure where they were going to stay.

"It looks like a nice night out. Why don't we camp out? I think there's a park nearby," Emily suggested.

"Good idea, Em. I don't think we'd be able to afford a motel room," Aria agreed. Hanna didn't say anything. Truthfully, she wasn't that crazy about being here in the first place. What if Ali and Spencer were in danger? She was not in a shape to be having to run away for miles. But she followed Aria and Emily anyway.

They found the park relatively quickly. By this time, it was almost pitch black. They found a nice spot near a small, man-made lake. Sitting down, they each checked their cell phones for messages.

And they each had at least four texts from Alison (aka Courtney).

_Guys, I need help. _

_I've been kidnapped and don't know how to get out of it. _

_I haven't been completely honest with you, and I promise as soon as I see you I'll tell you the truth. _

_Please get help ASAP. _

Each of them was thinking the same thing: their worst thoughts had come true.

"Guys, how are we gonna help her? We have no idea where she is!" Aria exclaimed.

"I don't know. How did this even happen in the first place? And where's Spencer?" Hanna replied.

"If Ali was kidnapped, Spencer must have been, too" Emily said. They heard a scream coming from somewhere nearby.

It sounded like Alison.

The scream came from their left. They ran toward the foot bridge that suspended over the small creek that ran out of the lake. What they saw surprised them. Spencer was there, as well as a woman they didn't know. But there was also something else.

There were two Alisons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim and Ron sat on the couch in the Possible's living room. Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and she answered it.

"What's up Wade? Got the info I asked for?" Kim asked.

"Yeah and… something else," Wade answered.

"What?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"You got a hit on the site."

"Why is that unusual?"

"It's from Courtney." There was silence.

"She seriously has the guts to ask us for help? You've got to be kidding me," Kim said, irritated.

"You might not want to be so quick to judge. During my search, I found something out that you will be very interested in," Wade replied.

"Spill."

"I did the check on the DiLaurentis family like you asked. For a snobby rich-kid town, this place is full of crackpots. First of all, Alison and Courtney's father is also Spencer's father. Jessica DiLaurentis cheated on her husband around thirteen years ago. Second, their brother Jason had been doing alcohol and drugs for a number of years," Wade explained.

"Pretty messed up family," Ron commented.

"That's not even the start of it," Wade replied. "I did some checking, and the night that Jason was murdered was also the night Courtney went to a sleepover, and a night that Alison was home from the mental hospitals. So I hacked into the global satellite's feed and zoomed in on Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Courtney had gone out into the woods, near the site where Jason was found dead. But Alison and Spencer were in the woods that night, too."

"So they had a meeting of the crazy girl club?" Ron asked.

"Not quite," Wade answered. "The fourth person in the woods around the same time was Jason. And you can guess how that ended."

"Yeah, Courtney killed him," Kim said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"That's what they wanted her to think. Courtney was in the same spot for over an hour. She looked like she was knocked out. Now watch this video closely." Wade disappeared and the screen showed a blurry video. One minute, Courtney was walking. Then something hit her from above and she was on the ground. Thirty seconds later, Alison showed up and placed something in Courtney's hand. Spencer dragged something near her: Jason. The two quickly ran away in the same direction. Wade zoomed in on the video. In Courtney's hand was a bloody knife. The video stopped and Wade appeared on the screen.

"This is so wrong," Kim said. "What have we done?" Ron, who hadn't been able to see the entire video, looked confused.

"So does this mean that Spencer has a twin and Alison has a triplet?" he asked, scratching the top of his head. Kim slowly shook her head.

"No, Ron," she began. "It means Courtney didn't kill Jason."

**A/N: **Next chapter coming really soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	11. Chapter 11: Lies and Danger

**A/N: **Things are heating up! Here's the next chapter!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible _(or Barbie). _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 11: Lies And Danger**

"_**God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble." –Psalm 46:1**_

"A-Ali?" Emily stuttered. The four girls whipped their heads toward the voice.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Courtney said.

"What are _you_ doing here? And why are there two of you?" Aria asked, stepping out next to Emily.

"I have a twin," Courtney said plainly. "And I'm not Alison. My name is Courtney. I pretended to be my sister because I wanted to get rid of my life… I'll explain later."

"There's not gonna be a later, _sis_," Spencer spat. Aria's eyes widened.

"Spencer, what are you doing? And why did you just call her sis?" she asked.

"We don't have time to explain. Just go back to Rosewood, guys. Forget you ever saw anything," Alison said. Hanna shook her head.

"No. Not until you tell us what's going on. We came to find _you_," Hanna pointed out. Shego sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Just listen to Blondie, you little brats. This is none of your concern," she snapped. The three girls stared at her. Aria leaned toward Hanna and Emily.

"Okay, I know you guys think I'm Goth, but I look like a Barbie doll compared to her," Aria whispered, indicating Shego. Shego flared up her plasma.

"What did you just say?" she asked, taking a step toward Aria. Aria backed away.

"N-nothing. I just-"

"Shego. Once a bully, always a bully, huh?" Shego's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"So, Kimmie's come out to play. Why do you always show up at the worst times?" Shego shot back.

"Guess I just get lucky," Kim replied, her and Ron taking a step out of their hiding place. Alison groaned.

"Ugh. Spence, we never catch a break. We should have hired someone with more experience," Alison said. That was the last straw for Shego.

"You want experience? I'll show you experience," she said. Shego grabbed Courtney from behind, pinned her arms behind her back, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Courtney struggled, but knew it would be no use.

"Follow us, and she gets fried," Shego stated. She dragged Courtney over the foot bridge and headed into the woods behind the lake. Alison and Spencer followed. The rest stayed put. This is when Kim and Ron noticed the group of three teenage girls.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm Aria, and this is Hanna and Emily. We're Alis- I mean Courtney's friends from back in Rosewood," Aria explained. "What's happening? How are we going to help her?"

"Don't worry. Ron and I will take care of it. I'm going to have my mom come pick you three up and take you to my house for now. Stay put and we'll be back soon," Kim explained. The three nodded. Kim turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I need you to track where Shego is," Kim ordered, in full mission-mode. Wade typed something on his computer.

"She's about a quarter mile into the woods. Go straight across the foot bridge and then turn right and keep going straight," Wade replied. Kim and Ron headed in that direction, while the others stayed behind.

Courtney struggled to escape. If she hadn't have pretended to be Ali, if she hadn't have killed Jason, this never would have happened. She and Alison would be best friends, not enemies, and she wouldn't be considered insane.

"Stop here," Alison ordered. "We don't have much time. If we're gonna kill her, do it quick. They'll be here any second."

"Alison, Alison, Alison. You just can't stop killing your siblings can you?" Ali whipped around. Kim and Ron were coming into the forest.

"Who's next? Spencer?" Ron added. Courtney looked completely confused.

"Mmmm-hhmm. MMM!" She mumbled, Shego's hand still clamped over her mouth.

"What are you talking about, Possible? Courtney is the one who killed Jason," Alison pointed out.

"That's what you wanted her to think," Kim said. Alison twitched ever so slightly. Courtney looked back and forth between the two. What was happening?

"You killed Jason and then blamed it on Courtney. You made her think she did it and then you blackmailed her about a crime she didn't commit," Kim accused. Spencer elbowed Alison in the side.

"You said no one would ever find out," she whispered. Alison gave her a sharp look.

"_Stop talking_ and no one _will_," Alison replied. But Courtney, being only a few feet away from them, heard. Suddenly, a realization hit her hard like a punch in the stomach. That night in the forest, before she ran away, Alison and Spencer had walked around Jason's body, acting like it was no big deal. While Courtney was absolutely grossed out, they hadn't shown any signs of disgust. With one last effort, she struggled out of Shego's hold. She landed on her hands and knees on the forest floor.

"Wait a second- you killed Jason?" Courtney asked. Alison and Spencer didn't answer.

"You made me believe I killed my brother. Do you have any idea how guilty I felt about that? What it did to my life?" Courtney continued, her voice rising with every sentence.

"What about MY life? The one you STOLE FROM ME? Do you have any idea what THAT did to me?" Alison exploded.

"I'm SORRY, okay? I NEVER meant for it to go that far. But you just got me so mad that I didn't know what else to do! We _never_ kept secrets from each other, Ali. Never."

"Well, things have certainly changed, haven't they?"

"You have no idea," Spencer added. She and Alison cornered Courtney against a tree. Unknown to any of the others, they were pushing her toward the edge of a cliff. Courtney backed up a little more. A few more inches and-

Ali lunged at her twin sister. Courtney, in self defense, took two steps back, covering her face. Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell backwards, eyes widened in horror.

"COURTNEY!" Kim and Ron yelled at the same time. There was a long scream, and then silence. They ran over to the cliff edge while the others took their chance to get away. They scanned the darkness for Courtney.

But she was nowhere in sight.

**A/N: **Next chapter coming soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	12. Chapter 12: Two Down, One To Go

**A/N: **So is Courtney okay? Time to find out!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible _(or Barbie). _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 12: Two Down, One To Go**

"_**So the law was our guardian until Christ came that we might be justified by faith." –Galatians 3:24**_

Kim and Ron had to find a way down the cliff, and fast. If Courtney was down there, there was a good chance she wouldn't be alive for long. They found a way around and down, finally reaching the bottom. It was dark, so they had to use flashlights. The beam of light quickly swept from side to side, silently searching the ground for any sign of the twin sister. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket to help with the search. He ran ahead, trying to help the search go faster. It was getting later, and there was still no sign of Courtney.

Then he spotted something.

Rufus ran toward the thing in the middle of the ground. When he reached it, he realized it was the person they were looking for. He jumped up and down, chattering excitedly to Kim and Ron. Figuring out the meaning of his squeaks, they ran toward Rufus… and Courtney.

Courtney was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. When they looked up, they saw that the drop was steep – between twenty and twenty-five feet. And judging by the looks of Courtney, she hit a couple branches and rocks on the way down. Her face was covered in scratches and bruises, the stitches she had above her eye reopened. Her arms and legs were even worse. She had a large gash on the right side of her head. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, get an ambulance here now. Call my mom and tell her we're coming in," Kim ordered, in full mission-mode. Wade didn't say anything, just began typing on his computer.

"Ambulance will be there between five and seven minutes," Wade said, not sure if he wanted to know what happened. Ron moved his hand to shake Courtney's should and try to wake her up, but Kim stopped him.

"Don't touch her until the paramedics get here. She could have a head or spine injury," she told her boyfriend. Ron backed away.

Finally, they heard the sirens. They were too deep in the forest for the vehicle to pull right next to them, but a team brought a stretcher and medical supplies to the site. After doing a quick check-over, they decided to put a neck brace around Courtney's neck. They carefully lifted her onto the stretcher and carried her to the ambulance, where they sped the dying teenager off to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis giggled happily. Her prying, annoying brother was dead, and now her life-stealing, liar of a twin sister was dead, too. She could breathe easily now knowing no one would ever be a threat to her life ever again. Spencer Hastings sat across from her. They had just finished writing a letter to Mrs. DiLaurentis: Courtney's suicide note. This was the one time Alison was glad her and Courtney's handwriting was identical. Tomorrow, they would leave for home, return to the DiLaurentis house upset and crying, and then hand the letter over to Jessica DiLaurentis.

Of course there was still the issue of Aria, Emily, and Hanna. But with a little convincing (and a little memory erasing) they would forget everything they saw.

Alison read over the note one more time to make sure it was perfect.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Alison,_

_I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was just too much. I couldn't live my life knowing I did what I did. _

_I killed Jason. And I don't know why I did it, it was just spur of the moment. I also have been pretending to be Alison for over two years. Ali, I'm so so sorry. I never should have taken what was rightfully yours away from you. I was just jealous. Your life was so perfect: Perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect clothes. And mine was so wrecked with all the mental hospitals and stuff. I didn't like that you got to live at home and be free and I had to live where only crazy people belong. _

_But then again, maybe I did belong there. I know you all were trying to help me, and I'm sorry I did what I did. I just wanted you all to know that I love you all no matter what. I just can't stand to go on living my life wondering if everyone hates me for this. I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but it's for the best. _

_I love you all. _

_Courtney_

Alison folded the letter up and put it in the envelope. This was almost too easy. Her parents were so gullible, they would believe anything. Especially if it came from their precious, perfect daughter Alison.

Alison slipped the letter into her bag. Now she only had one more thing to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney opened her eyes to reveal a bright white room. There were no walls, no ceiling, no floor. Just white light all around. She heard something coming from far away. As it got closer, it got louder.

"_I will get my life back sooner or later. And you better believe this won't end well for you. You. Will be. Destroyed." _Courtney heard her twin sister's voice. She looked around, but didn't see anything.

"_You just dug your own grave." _Alison's voice grew even louder.

"_You stole my life for over two years. Now I'm taking yours."_

"_As long as you're alive you're still a liability to me." _The voice got so loud, Courtney fell to her knees and covered her ears. The last statement was the loudest of them all:

"_The game isn't over until the crazy twin dies." _

Suddenly, Courtney felt a hand on her shoulder. She uncovered her ears and looked up. It was a tall man, maybe about nineteen years old, with darkish hair and blue eyes.

"Jason?" Courtney asked, surprised. Jason smiled, something that was unusual for him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Courtney asked. "Aren't you dead?"

"Yes, I am. And if I don't hurry, you will be, too," Jason replied.

"Is it true? Alison is the one who killed you, not me?" Jason twitched slightly.

"Yeah. She did. And if she gets her way, there won't be very many people left in Rosewood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Courtney, I don't have much time. You need to fight through this. Because if you don't, a lot of people will end up like me, a dead sibling." He paused so he could let this sink in. Suddenly a look of realization crossed Courtney's face.

"How can I help? I'm almost dead!" she replied.

"Just fight to wake up. Don't give in. Not yet. You need to help people even though they've done horrible things to you," Jason said. He turned and began to walk away, without a goodbye. A tear ran down Courtney's cheek, but she stood up and frantically looked around. She didn't know how she was going to wake up, but she had too, and soon. What Jason told her couldn't happen, no matter how she felt.

Alison was going to kill Spencer.

**A/N: **Please review! Next chapter coming soon! Thanks!

-LP99


	13. Chapter 13: Takin Matters Into Her Hands

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. I was away for the weekend and had no internet. But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible _(or Barbie). _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

The song _Where the Lonely Ones Roam_ is owned by Digital Daggers (it was in the second to last episode of _Pretty Little Liars _("I Must Confess") and I thought it would fit with this chapter. I don't own the show _PLL _either, that belongs to the above listed (Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and ABCFamily).

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 13: Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands**

"_**Even if they sin against you seven times in a day and seven times come back to you saying 'I repent,' you must forgive them." –Luke 17:4**_

In the outside world, everything was tense. Courtney was still unconscious, and no one, not even Wade, knew where Alison and Spencer went. They had left as soon as Courtney fell and covered their tracks well.

Normally, it was hospital policy to contact the parents should anything happen to a child when the parents weren't around. But this situation was anything but normal. Kim wasn't sure if she should contact Jessica DiLaurentis. According to the information Wade had dug up for them, the DiLaurentis family pretended for years that Alison was their only daughter, and had left the other to herself in mental institutions. Given that, Kim and Ron weren't sure if Courtney's mother would care or just deny the fact that she had a daughter named Courtney. So they decided to wait. And with the circumstances, it would probably be best to wait to contact anyone in Rosewood until they found Alison and Spencer and had them in custody.

Kim was pulled out of her thoughts by a fast beeping sound. She turned toward the heart monitor. Courtney's heart rate had gotten faster in just a few seconds. Mrs. Dr. Possible ran into the room, having heard the alarm outside by the nurses' station. She checked a few of the machines and then turned to Kim.

"She's waking up," her mother told her. As soon as she said that, Courtney's eyes popped open. Her face had paled, and she was breathing fast. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Which technically, she had.

The conversation with Jason raced through her mind.

"_If she gets her way, there won't be very many people left in Rosewood… You need to help people even though they've done horrible things to you." _

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kim asked Courtney. Courtney didn't answer her question.

"We need to find Alison and Spencer," Courtney whispered hoarsely. Kim, slightly surprised by the response, stared at Courtney.

"We're doing all we can to find them. But you shouldn't be worried about them right now. Are you okay?" Kim asked again.

"No," Courtney replied. "I'm not." There was silence in the room, as both Kim and her mother waited for her to explain further.

"Well… Do you need something for pain?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"No, forget about me for one second. We need to find Ali and Spencer," Courtney repeated.

"We're trying, Courtney," Kim said, getting frustrated with the conversation.

"Well try harder." Another uncomfortable silence passed. Courtney, who was getting just as frustrated as Kim, let a tear stream down her cheek. She took a deep shivering breath before she continued.

"I saw Jason," Courtney whispered. "Alison is going to kill Spencer." Looks of concern passed between the doctor and her daughter.

"Look, Courtney, you hit your head pretty bad, maybe you should just-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Courtney cut Kim off, her voice rising slightly with anger. "We need to find them or Alison is going to get her way again."

"Courtney, calm down," Kim said firmly. "Spencer helped Alison try to kill you. Why would Alison kill her?"

"Because," Courtney stated. "Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." Courtney thought back to the text she had received from Alison. It had a double meaning. Alison could keep her little secrets if Courtney and Jason were both dead. But she could also keep them for sure if Courtney and Spencer were dead. Spencer had always competed with Courtney when she was masquerading as her sister. Alison knew that. But there couldn't be a competition if the opposing side was dead. Alison was going to make sure of that.

"Courtney, I think you need to rest some more. You went through some pretty traumatic events. Your subconscious can sometimes take those events and twist them together to make them seem connected when truly, they're not," Mrs. Possible explained.

"You think I'm crazy don't you," Courtney said. "I'm not making this up!"

"Sweetie, I don't think you're crazy. You just need to rest and clear your head. This is over, okay? Kim and Ron will take care of your sisters. You've got nothing to worry about." Courtney fell silent. There was nothing else she could say.

She didn't talk for the rest of the evening. When it was ten at night, the lights were turned off. Kim had gone home hours ago, and Mrs. Dr. Possible's shift had ended. She was alone. Courtney waited at least one more hour and then went to turn off all the machines. She pulled out the IV needles in her arms and slowly got off the hospital bed. Her body ached badly, and she had to move slowly to reduce the aching pains.

Earlier she had seen Mrs. Possible put her cell phone in a drawer across the room. She hobbled over to the drawer and retrieved her cell phone. Turning it on, she saw no new messages from her sisters. Of course, they thought she was dead.

But she wasn't. And if she knew her sister, she was almost positive she knew where she could find them.

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At eleven-thirty, she made her way slowly out of the hospital room. The latch on her window opened easily, and she was released into the courtyard at the back of the hospital. Quietly pulling herself towards the woods behind the building, she thought of her life, and how messed up it was.

_**Won't you come out, we can paint the town red. **_

_**Kill a little time, you can sleep when you're dead. **_

_**Cause it isn't over yet. Get it out of your head.**_

Ever since they were little, she and Alison had competed for something. Sure it was little things like the last cookie in the box or the pink dress for the Barbie doll, and they always got along in the end, but the tension was there, buried deep beneath unmentioned feelings.

_**Chase a couple hearts, we can leave them in shreds.**_

_**Meet me in the gutter, make the devil your friend. **_

_**Just remember what I said. Cause it isn't over yet. **_

Courtney made her way past one tree and another. The forest reminded her of so many things. And every one of them was bad. That night that she had found Jason's body, the night she had run away, was one of the most terrifying moments of her life. And then the day before, when she almost died falling off of a cliff in the forest. That topped her list.

_**Just remember what I said. Cause it isn't over yet. **_

_**Say you have a little faith in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. **_

_**Need to have a little trust in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. To where the lonely ones roam. **_

So what if nobody believed her? She would fix this herself. She owed it to herself to prove she wasn't worthless. Even if Spencer had done terrifying things to her, she was still her sister. And so was Alison. She would help Spencer and stop Ali before anything could happen. It was the right thing to do.

_**Won't you come out, I've been waiting for you. **_

_**Holding my breath till my body turned blue. **_

_**We've got everything to lose. Yeah I'm waiting on you. **_

Courtney stopped near the cliff. Standing here gave her the shivers, just knowing she was mere feet from the place where she almost died. But if she was right, Alison would kill Spencer the same way she had killed, or thought she killed, Courtney.

_**Sun's come up and there's no one else around. **_

_**Meet me in the shadows, won't you tell me what you found. **_

_**You've got everything to lose. Yeah I'm waiting on you. **_

Courtney heard footsteps coming through the forest. Far off, she could see two sets of blonde hair. She had been right. And Spencer had no idea what was coming.

_**Say you have a little faith in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. **_

_**Need to have a little trust in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. To where the lonely ones roam. **_

"Alison, you don't want to do this."

The two girls stopped in their tracks, looks of shock covering their faces. For a moment, they looked afraid. But the fear immediately turned to anger.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you die?" Alison snarled.

"Don't do it, Ali," Courtney ignored her question. "Don't kill Spencer."

_**To where the lonely ones roam. **_

_**Roam with me. Come down to where all of the others fell. **_

_**Get lost in the dark to find yourself. **_

_**Just remember what I said. No it isn't over yet. **_

Alison's body shook with anger. Spencer stood still, processing what Courtney had just said.

"Kill me? Why would she kill me?" Spencer asked, getting angry as well.

"You just can't keep any secrets, can you, Court?" Alison said under her breath.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Spence. I was gonna kill you. You know why? Because you and Courtney are just so alike. You both don't know when to quit," Alison announced. "But first, I'm going to finish what I started."

_**Say you have a little faith in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. **_

_**Need to have a little trust in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. To where the lonely ones roam. **_

_**To where the lonely ones roam. **_

Alison advanced on her twin sister. Courtney, already being injured, defended herself as best as she could. Alison ripped at her bandages, tearing out the stitches. Courtney screamed. Spencer ran towards Alison, hot tears burning her eyes. She pulled her half-sister off of Courtney.

"All that stuff you said to me before about always being a team, that was a load of crap wasn't it?" Spencer screamed at Ali. Ali stared at Spencer with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"I thought we'd always be a team. Until you began hesitating in the plan. 'Do we really have to kill Jason?' That's what you said. You pulled out at the last minute and had me do all the work. So I decided to keep you around long enough to get what I wanted. Then I would get rid of you, too," Alison responded.

"Murder wasn't in the plan, Ali! You said we'd just make him disappear long enough for us to get rid of Courtney."

"_Disappear_. _Get rid of_. Come on, Spence. Aren't you the smart one? I thought you knew the meaning of those words. Murder was always in the plan from the start. Guess I was wrong, huh? You weren't smart enough to even understand the plan." Spencer's grip on Alison tightened. Ali shrugged out of her grasp and punched Spencer in her eye and then in the stomach. Blood trickled from a cut on Spencer's eyebrow as she staggered and then fell to the ground. Alison turned back to her twin and lunged at her again. She threw punches and dealt brutal kicks. Spencer leaned up on her elbows, slightly dazed.

"Ali, no!" she screamed. "Stop!" But Alison didn't listen to her. She was going to finish this if it was the last thing she did. Courtney, for her part, could only weakly defend herself. She tried unsuccessfully to block Ali's ongoing blows. She cursed at herself for being so stupid. She shouldn't have thought she could do this herself. She was only causing herself to get hurt even worse.

Right when she thought it was the end, Alison's attacks stopped. Courtney opened her eyes slightly to see Spencer pulling Alison off of her. Alison turned her efforts on Spencer, and Spencer wasn't afraid to fight back. A full-blown fight began, each gaining and then losing the advantage. But then Alison lost her footing. One minute, she was visible, the next she was gone. She had fallen off the same cliff Courtney had. Spencer quickly looked over the edge and heard Ali's retreating scream, and then a thud. But right now she couldn't worry about her.

_**Need to have a little trust in me. Just close your eyes and let me lead. **_

_**Follow me home. To where the lonely ones roam. **_

_**To where the lonely ones roam. **_

Spencer ran back over to Courtney.

"Courtney, I'm so sorry I never meant for it to go this far but Ali was just so-"

"Spencer," Courtney whispered weakly. Spencer stopped rambling.

"What is it?" she asked. Courtney took a deep, shivering breath. She only had enough energy left to say two words before she passed into unconsciousness.

"Get help."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this little songfic-type chapter. Next one coming soon! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	14. Chapter 14: Those Who Forget The Past

**A/N:**There will be one more chapter after this. Please make sure you check out my profile because I put up a poll for you to vote on what kind of story I should write next. I have my ideas for each one, so choose your favorite. Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks to all who have read and reviewed!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible _(or Barbie). _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 14: Those Who Forget The Past**

"_**Do not hold against us the sins of past generations; may your mercy come quickly to meet us, for we are in desperate need." –Psalm 79:8**_

"Get help."

Spencer was split between two decisions. She could either leave Courtney and go get help, or use her cell phone and stay with Courtney. She decided against the first. What if Alison survived? She couldn't leave Courtney here alone and risk Ali killing her again.

Spencer quickly whipped out her cell phone only to find that it was dead.

_No!_ she thought to herself. Thinking quickly, she found Courtney's fully-charged cell phone in Courtney's right pocket. Opening the contacts list, she scrolled through until she found one that she knew would work.

Spencer dialed the number and hoped that Courtney would be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late at night when the phone rang. Kim groaned and picked up the phone from the table beside her bed.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? We kissed, we're dating!" Kim said irritably.

But it wasn't Ron on the other end.

"If this is Kim Possible, please come quickly! Courtney is hurt!" said the other voice.

"Who is this?" Kim asked suspiciously. There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Spencer Hastings," the voice finally replied. Kim almost dropped the phone right there.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Kim responded.

"It's not, I swear! Just please please hurry! I-I don't know what to do!" Spencer sounded hysterical. Kim was reluctant to trust her, but Spencer didn't sound like she was lying.

"Where are you?" Kim asked.

"In the woods, near the cliff," Spencer replied.

"Okay, just hang on and we'll be right there." Kim hung up the phone and quickly dialed Ron's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Kim, I was just about to call you. You're not a man-eating zombie who has a craving for human flesh are you?" Ron asked, sounding slightly frightened. Kim was caught off-guard for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Ron, I'm coming to pick you up in two minutes. Be ready," she ordered.

"For what?"

"Courtney's hurt."

"Aww man, again?" Ron whined. Kim sighed.

"Yes, again. Hurry up and get outside." She hung up the phone and made her way to the Sloth. Ron was ready, just as she told him to be. They had Wade send them the coordinates from the cell phone call and scan the area to make sure there were no traps.

Finally, they reached the cliff. Spencer was kneeling near Courtney, shaking her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up. Tears were streaming down her face. Kim and Ron ran over to where they were. Ron pulled Spencer away from Courtney. Kim knelt down and checked Courtney's pulse.

"What happened?" she asked. Spencer spoke between sobs.

"A-Alison and I were walking through here – she told me it was a shortcut to the train station – when we saw Courtney. She claimed Ali was going to kill me, and she was right. Ali got so mad that she just started beating Courtney… I've never seen her like that before," Spencer explained.

"Where is Alison now?" Ron asked. There was silence from Spencer.

"She-she fell off the cliff when I was trying to get her away from Courtney. She slipped." There was silence for a minute.

"Well she needs to get back to the hospital. And I'm going to call her parents. Do you know how to contact them?" she asked Spencer. Spencer nodded. Kim called (once again) for an ambulance, and Courtney was returned to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessica DiLaurentis stepped through the front of the hospital doors. Upon entering the hospital room, and seeing her daughter damaged and broken, her heart broke. She slowly stepped up to the hospital bed, high black heels clicking on the tile floor. She brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry this happened," she whispered. The platinum blonde in the bed did not respond. A doctor entered the room.

"Jessica DiLaurentis?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. The doctor looked down at a clipboard.

"Well, the good news is, your daughter is okay. She'll have a full recovery, and be on her feet in a couple weeks," the doctor told her. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. If you have any questions, please let me know." The doctor left the room. Mrs. DiLaurentis took her daughter's hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Do you hear that, Alison? You're going to be okay," she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minutes later, her phone rang.

"Jessica DiLaurentis," she answered.

"Hello, my name is Kim Possible. I have some news for you concerning your daughter," Kim said.

"Alison? There's nothing more to tell. I already know everything," Mrs. DiLaurentis replied.

"No, not Alison. Courtney, your other daughter." Jessica visibly tensed up. Courtney. The imperfect one. How did they know about her? She took great pains to make sure people thought she only had one daughter. And after the report the doctor gave her, she was not going to be quick to unravel all that work so easily. Alison had been pushed off a cliff. And she could only think of one person who would do that to her, someone who wanted her sister's life for as long as she could remember. Courtney was put in those mental hospitals for a reason.

Jessica looked down at her daughter, still sleeping. So peaceful, so perfect. She took a deep breath.

"I have no daughter named Courtney. The only daughter I have is Alison. So if you will please, leave us alone. I have enough on my mind right now." Jessica DiLaurentis hung up the phone without another word. It was time to move on.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	15. Chapter 15: Time Will Tell

**A/N: **So I realized I didn't set the poll to show up in my profile page. Sorry about that! It's fixed though, so now you can vote. For those of you without accounts, you can leave a review telling me what choice you would like and I will add them to the poll. The choices are: _**The Lying Game, The Lying Game/Kim Possible Crossover, Pretty Little Runaway Sequel, Pretty Little Secret Keeper Prequel, or Kim Possible**_. Please make sure you vote! I have ideas for each one so pick the one you like best! This is the last chapter of _PLR_ so I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed!

***WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_**PRETTY LITTLE SECRET KEEPER**_**. IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE THE FINAL CHAPTER LEFT OFF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THAT STORY FIRST BEFORE READING THIS ONE (TO AVOID BEING CONFUSED) OR YOU CAN PM ME AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible _(or Barbie). _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _and is property of Disney. If you saw it on the show, it's not mine. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Claimer: **Lynn Hartland is my OC (appeared briefly in _Pretty Little Secret Keeper_). If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 15: Time Will Tell**

"_**There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the heavens:… a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build… a time to love and a time to hate, a time for war and a time for peace." –Ecclesiastes 3:1, 3, and 8**_

Kim stared at the phone. Did that really just happen? Did a mother really just disown her own daughter? How could she do that?

Then what Courtney said a few weeks ago came back to her.

"_Um… Parental issues. There was this thing that… I'd rather not talk about." _

Back then, Kim had assumed Courtney was lying. But now it all made perfect sense. From what she gathered, the DiLaurentis family lived in a town full of competition and scandal. They were one of the top ranking families in Rosewood, which made the pressure on the children even worse. Jason had resorted to drugs and drinking, Courtney had tried to be her sister in an attempt to impress her stern parents. And Alison… Alison had resorted to murder and blackmail. Each one kept their secrets in an effort to keep their lives perfect. It was either make it, or break it. No exceptions. If you weren't perfect, you lost. Because of Courtney's attempts to be the perfect daughter, she was considered crazy and sent to spend her life in mental hospitals. It was enough to discourage anyone. So she did something drastic, and stole her sister's life, which led to Alison recruiting Spencer to frame Courtney for murder and later murder her.

But still… shouldn't a mother love her children no matter what? Did Mrs. DiLaurentis really hate Courtney for all her imperfections? Kim's head was spinning with all the questions.

"Kimmie, did you get a hold of Courtney's mom?" Mrs. Possible asked, stepping into the room with a clipboard.

"Yeah," Kim replied quietly. Mrs. Possible waited for her daughter to elaborate.

"Well, what did she say?" she finally asked.

"Her mother doesn't want anything to do with her," Kim said bitterly. "She denied having a daughter named Courtney." Mrs. Possible looked surprised.

"What?" she breathed. "How could a mother not love her own child?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know." There was silence in the room. Finally, Mrs. Possible spoke.

"What are we going to tell Courtney when she wakes up?" Kim froze. She hadn't even thought about that. What _were_ they going to tell her? Oh, I'm sorry your mother doesn't love you anymore and is claiming you don't exist because she thinks you're a crazy person and that you tried to murder your sister? That wouldn't go over very well.

But they didn't have that much time to think, because Courtney was waking up just then.

She slowly opened her eyes as if she had been asleep for a year. Mrs. Possible walked over to her.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Where's my mom?" Courtney asked groggily. Mrs. Possible and Kim looked at each other.

"We… couldn't get a hold of her. But we'll get her okay?" Kim lied. Courtney didn't need the extra stress right now. She seemed satisfied with this answer, but deep inside, she knew it was a lie.

Her mother wasn't going to be concerned about her. It would ruin her perfect little reputation.

For now, though, she had to accept it. But one day, she promised herself she was going to go back to Rosewood, and find out what she did that was so bad her family didn't want her anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over time, both Alison and Courtney got better. Alison went back to live in Rosewood with her family and her old friends. Aria, Hanna, and Emily formed their own little clique. Alison was friends with Naomi and Riley again, and didn't want anything to do with them. Spencer though… Spencer went back and forth. She refused to go back to Rosewood Day, afraid that the rumors of her and Ali's plan had gotten out. So she decided to go to a boarding school in New York. (Really, her parents forced her to. They were too ashamed of their imperfect daughter to let her stay in Rosewood. But Spencer convinced herself it was her own choice.) Spencer visited the other three girls every other weekend and on holidays, but other than that she was hardly seen.

Courtney had nowhere to go. The Possible family invited her to stay with them, but she knew she couldn't stay there forever. But she was also afraid to go back to Rosewood, afraid to face the truth. So for now, she remained where she was, gratefully living with the Possible family.

Every now and then she got texts from Spencer. From what she could tell, the DiLaurentis and Hastings families bribed the law enforcement officers a great deal of money to keep the whole problem confidential. Spencer was confined to house arrest for a few weeks, and then shipped off to boarding school. And since everyone believed Alison was the victim she, being the perfect little angel she was, got off clean. No punishment, no questions.

But no amount of money could ever make Courtney forget what she had been through. She still woke up sometimes in the middle of the night screaming, reliving every little detail of those horrible months. It was getting better, but she knew it would never go away.

Courtney DiLaurentis remained quiet. There was no way she was going to bring attention to this issue ever again. It was too much stress, and that was one thing she didn't need. So for now, she stayed Courtney Carlisle, keeping her past a secret except from those who she truly knew. She didn't know when she would return to Rosewood, but she knew she would, even if it was years from now.

And she wouldn't go back for revenge. She would go back to make peace.

**A/N: **So I hoped you enjoyed this story! Make sure you vote in the poll (or leave a review telling me which story I should do next). Thanks for reading/reviewing! Please leave a review telling me if you liked this story or not and why! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
